1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to electronic systems, and more particularly, to amplifiers.
2. Description of the Related Technology
An operational amplifier may be configured as an AC or DC coupled high-gain electronic voltage amplifier with a differential input. In some implementations, the operational amplifier is configured to include a single-ended output that is coupled to a load. The output of the operational amplifier may be linearly related to the differential input of the amplifier due to the high gain of the amplifier and feedback. When the output is coupled to a load, however, load-induced modulation of the output may result in non-linearity between the input voltage and the output voltage.